What Lies Beneath the Clock Tower
by Maruba
Summary: When Roxas wakes up in an unfamiliar building with no memories, it only feels natural that he should questioning what happens. However, maybe what's natural isn't what's best. As he falls further and further down the metaphorical rabbit hole he finds himself in, he realizes that maybe it would have been better to focus on making new memories as opposed to searching for old ones.
1. Prologue

a/n Ey finally out of my writers block. Always a fun time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this attempt at seeming like an actually good writer and not a crapfest hiding behind a thin veneer of unnecessarily descriptive monologues and other basic edgelord shit. ...I may have said too much. Anyway, have fun.

Obligatory Disclaimer: Look at the name of the website. If I owned Kingdom Hearts I probably wouldn't be on FANfiction. Also everyone would be a lot gayer.

* * *

A dark room, lightly shaded by a blue light, the silence only broken by the gently scraping of pens against paper and the sound of a life support machine whirring incessantly in the background. There were two silhouettes standing against the light, both tall, one broad while other had a body structure similar to that of a skeleton, or at least someone who might become one sooner rather than later. The thin one was recording numbers and occasionally looking up the glowing device.

"Is he alright?" The thinner one asked, looking at the boy floating inside the device, an oxygen mask covering his face. "The last bout of...tests were rather extreme."

"He's fine." The other silhouette insisted. It became apparent that both the figures were male, or at least sounded like it. The broader one had a deeper voice, and at least seemed as though he might be the elder, based on how he was reacting to the other. It was at least obvious that he was the one in charge, as the second remained slightly stooped before him, expressing just a hint of submission towards the other. "If he can't survive that, then there would be no point in keeping him around. I have neither a need nor desire for weaklings."

"Fair enough." The other admitted. He continued to jot down notes. "His vitals are on the lower side, but he's at least stable, for now." The air once again filled the heavy tension of a man filled to the brim with convictions of his own superiority and a boy with no choice but the fear and obey, both watching over the figure of what might as well be a corpse.

"Keep an eye on him, will you?" Said the deeper voice, turning to physically regard his companion for the first time in their entire exchange. "I have to go upstairs. Don't open the door unless I say the word."

"Of course sir." The boy said with a nod as the man began to leave the room.

"Oh, and you've been quite helpful in this recent endeavor. Even if we lost a subject, you've managed to keep observant and useful on at least one." The man said. "You may just find yourself an extra gift this month."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

a/n What I told it would be mysterious and dumb. I didn't lie. Anyway, till Chapter One.


	2. An Introduction

a/n Ooookay so for those of you who actually made it through the prologue, congratulations. I will now be using actual names. I mean, I'm sure you were able to figure who the people in the last chapter were, but hey, no one ever accused me of being subtle.

* * *

"Hey! He's waking up!"

The boy opened his eyes, feeling as though he was lying on a rather stiff cloud. As the world began less blurry, he noticed a patch of red turning into what seemed to be an actual human being. There was a boy slightly older than himself, though he had no real way of knowing. He had no idea how old he was, or what his name even was. Over in the corner of what he realized was a windowless room there was another boy, this one with blue hair and a distinctive "X" shaped scar across the center of his face. The blunette didn't appear to be paying any attention to him, but the redhead was staring at him with intense, green eyes.

"Hey, good to see that you're okay." The redhead said with a charming smile. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" The boy nodded slightly, still confused, and sat up. He felt a sudden wave of dizziness come over him, and Axel quickly put his hand out to help steady him. "Wow there little buddy, be careful. You were asleep for a long time. I almost thought you wouldn't make it. Since I was in charge of taking care of you while you were asleep up here, I had to make sure you stayed alive."

"Since I've been up here...?" He asked.

"Yep. Supposedly you were with Vexen for a while. When they found you he had to keep an eye on your vitals. He's a nerd so he's the best with that shit. Then, when they knew you at least weren't sick, they gave you to me." Axel explained. "The grump over in the corner is Saix. I was making him keep me company while you were asleep, but now you're awake." With that said, Saix left the room, leaving a clipboard on the bed.

"Where...am I?" He asked. "Do I have a name?"

"You're Home." Axel said, reaching down and picking up the clipboard. "You didn't have a name coming in, but the boss gave you the name Roxas, so welcome to our Home, Roxas. Our estimate is that you're approximately 14, so two years younger than me. I'm about 16, or at least that's what they told me. So is Saix. I think he's a little older though. We're all around the same age. The oldest one of the boss's kids is Xigbar. He's 20."

"Kids? Boss?" Roxas asked. "What are you even talking about?"

"Oh, right, this can be a little confusing for people at first." Axel said. "Well, the boss is the person who brought you here. He brought all of us here. His name is actually Xemnas, but don't call him that. You call him boss. He finds us and brings us here where we can be safe, and he gives us gifts. In exchange for that we do favors for him. We get rid of wild animals, find treasures, things like that. At least when we go outside."

"What does he keep us safe from?" Roxas asked.

"The world." Axel said. "Since the world went to shit it's better for us to stay in groups, I think."

"Do you remember what the world was like before?"

"Of course not, all the books say it happened way too long ago for any of us to remember the world back when the islands were together, and even if we weren't, no one remembers their lives before this. The boss says it's because our lives are so much better now that our brains are rejecting what used to be." Axel said, and then stood up. He helped the shaky Roxas to his feet and out the door. "Let's get you out to the common room so you can meet everyone else." Axel brought him over to a set of shabby looking couches arranged in a circle. There were five people there. A pink haired boy was sitting with a blond girl on one couch, speaking to her about flowers or something. On the other couch were three boys, one of whom was actually sitting on the floor, all of them playing some sort of card game. Based on the reaction of the other two, the one with short, blond hair was winning.

"Oh hey, it's sleeping beauty!" Said the boy, or perhaps man, on the floor, he stood up and walked over. "The name is Xigbar. Once Axel drives you crazy, you can feel free to come hang out with me."

"Once I drive him crazy?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Please, Xigbar, give me a break. You're like a one man isolation chamber. Anytime with you is enough to make me want to rip my eyeballs out."

"As if!" The elder replied.

"He is kind of right, mate." The blond said with a smooth, unfamiliar accent. The brunette next to him giggled, and then they both waved at Roxas.

"My name is Demyx!" The brunette introduced himself. "This is Luxord. We're both friends with Xigbar."

"Despite the fact that he acts like a total ass, Xigbar is in fact capable of making people feel enough pity for him that they will actually hang out with him." Luxord explained, his words laced with sarcasm. Xigbar pouted, but messed up his hair affectionately all the same. Roxas smiled a little bit while watching them, amused at their interactions. He quietly wondered if this was normal, and if everyone treated each other like that.

"Um, excuse?" Came a voice from the other couch. Roxas and Axel looked over to see the boy and girl looking at them expectantly.

"Right." Axel said. "These bitches aren't all that important."

"Speak for yourself." The pinkette said. "I would hit you but it seems like a lot of effort for something so pathetic. My name is Marluxia, and for all you know I'm the most important person you'll ever meet." He was quiet for a moment before he noticed the girl glaring daggers at him. "Oh, right. This is Larxene."

"It's nice to meet you..." Roxas began. He was still unused to talking, and his own voice felt awkward coming from his throat to his mouth, and out into the open air.

"What's with all the noise?" Came a deep voice from behind him. The two of them turned to hear a deep, gruff voice from behind them. There stood a large man with black dreadlocks, standing at least half a head taller than Axel, and dwarfing Roxas in comparison. "You know the boss doesn't like loud noises."

"I don't think we were being all that loud." Larxene snapped.

"Still, I don't really want to bug the boss all that much now." Demyx added. "I mean, what if he gives us even more things to do!"

"Then you'll have to actually do something." Marluxia said. As the room began to quiet down, Axel decided to lead Roxas out.

"Don't worry about Xaldin." Axel whispered. "He has a pretty big stick up his ass, and he seems threatening, but honestly, he's not that bad. All you have to do is be able to outrun him." He noticed that the younger boy was looking a bit overwhelmed, and frowned. "Hey, are you okay?" Roxas looked up at him sheepishly, and he smiled. "Feeling a bit over it? They can be annoying, I get it."

"N-No, that's not it..."

"It's kind of it." Axel said, and Roxas gave in, nodding a bit. "I mean, this is your first day up and about, you must be tired either way. Let's get you back to bed."

"Wait!" Axel stopped and sighed, an annoyed look coming to his face as his eye twitched just slightly. "You should have told me Roxas was awake!"

"This seemed like more fun." The redhead responded, spinning himself and his charge around to face the voice. "He's tired anyway. You can do his check up after his nap." The boy standing before them was tall and thin, basically skin and bones, and had long dirty blond hair. His eyes were similar to Axel's, but whereas Axel's green was bright and warm, his were cold and sharp. While different, both were equally threatening.

"Unacceptable!" The boy said. "I want him brought to my lab at once! If you don't bring him I will! I have to check his vitals and stamina."

"Fine fine." Axel said, wrapping an arm around Roxas's shoulder. He began leading him towards where the boy had gone after he turned and stormed out, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "It won't last too long. Just do your best and then you'll be able to get a nap." Roxas looked up at him and nodded, for now choosing to simply follows Axel's lead.

* * *

a/n Yeah yeah boring I know. The story unfortunately is going to start up pretty slow. It'll pick though. I promise.

Maruba actually has plans for this one!

...Or at least he kind of does.


	3. The Staircase

a/n I think this is most productive I've been like...ever. Three chapters. Whoop. Let's see where this drags us.

* * *

"Pulse is good..." Vexen muttered, jotting down notes as he looked at the beeping monitors connected to the various things he'd attached to Roxas's arm. Axel was sitting on a nearby counter, one leg crossed over the other as the bottom foot twitched impatiently. Vexen's other lab partners, and only friends as Axel had described them, were doing other things in the room. The short one, Zexion, was taking notes out of a text book while the tall one, Lexeaus, was cleaning equipment. "Everything seems to be in order, for now. I want you back here in a month."

"No one has a sense of time here." Axel quipped.

"I know that you moron. I'll mark down a reminder." Vexen snapped back. Roxas smiled a little bit, and Axel flashed a thumbs up from his spot. "Alright, you're all done in here. Axel, take him to the boss."

"But he needs sleep." The redhead argued. "I'm sure the old man can wait a day or two before meeting the new guy."

"It was made explicitly clear to me that once I had assessed Roxas's physical condition, he was to be taken to the office." The blond fired back. Axel opened his mouth to retort, but promptly closed it, seemingly choosing that perhaps now might not be the best time for a witty retort. "I agree that he needs rest, but the boss has given us a new life and his demands must be met."

"Fine..." Axel muttered, and hopped off the counter. Roxas slid off the examination table and walked to Axel's side, and the redhead walked him out of the room. The walk was quiet and oddly tense, as though something thick was hanging in the hair, weighing down the boys with a consistency like invisible soup. Axel led him away from the common room down a hallway, doors aligning the walls on both sides. "These are bedrooms." Axel explained when he noticed Roxas's curiosity. Yours is next to Marluxia's, at the very end on the left." They made their way to the end of the hall and opened the door at the very end in the center, a hall door, that led to another room with a door on the left and a stairway going up on the right.

"What's through that door?" Roxas asked.

"No one knows." Axel said. "Either way, it's not important to us. The office is upstairs."

"But wait, if it isn't important than why-"

"It doesn't matter Roxas." The redhead insisted, this time sounding a little bit snippy. "Now come on, hurry up. If we're late then we'll both get in trouble." Roxas nodded and followed his companion up the stairs.

As they approached the top, Axel opened a hatch to reveal the upper floor. It looked like an abandoned building, the windows boarded out, blocking a majority of the light. The cracking concrete floors were cold and covered with dirt and other smudges of substances Roxas was pretty sure he didn't want to recognize. The entire building was gray, devoid of the same warmth that had filled most of the underground before. Nearby them was another room with one window facing the inside of the building, the only window that wasn't boarded up. Roxas could just barely see the inside, but he could see the shape of a person hunched over a what he believed was a desk. Axel led him up to the door, knocking and then standing back patiently.

"You brought him to me?" Asked a deep voice as the door opened. Before them stood a tall man with orange eyes and gray hair, standing in the doorway. Roxas looked past him to see that he was correct, the man did indeed have a desk. It was brown and polished, and was accompanied by a swivel chair, both of them looking rather at home in the oddly clean room, at least compared to the rest of the building. In the right corner their was a bookshelf filled to the brim with books on subjects like politics, history, and architecture.

"Yes, boss." Axel said.

"Wonderful. You are dismissed." The man said. "I'll be sure to get him to his room when we are done." Roxas looked at Axel, feeling a hint of anxiety at the departure of a caretaker he hadn't even had for a day. Axel smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'll see you soon Roxas." He assured him, and then quickly took his leave, walking back over to the hatch and disappearing underground. Roxas looked back at the doorway, seeing that the man had moved out of the way and back to his desk, looking at the boy expectantly. Roxas hesitantly walked in, shutting the door softly behind him. He walked up to the desk and stood before the man, avoiding his gaze like the very plague itself. He had never met the man, but something about the energy he exuded made him immediately uncomfortable. It was like standing in front of a snake.

"There's no reason to be afraid of me, Roxas." The man said. Roxas nodded, though on the inside he wasn't quite convinced the man wasn't actually some sort of horrendous murderer. "I won't hurt you if you don't give me a reason to. I'm here to help you, now that I've saved you."

"Saved me from what?" Roxas couldn't help but ask.

"A terrible life." The man assured him. "Something so bad your brain forced the memories out. I'm here to rebuild you into something amazing. If you follow my commands everything will go smoothly, and I'll even give you gifts, just as I do all my children." His children? "Here at Home, we are a family. I take care of you, and you do as I tell you, and every so often you get a reward. It's a pleasant arrangement, I assure you. My name is Xemnas."

"Axel told me."

"Good. He's prepared. I imagine he also told you to simply refer to me as your boss?" Xemnas asked. Roxas nodded. "Excellent. Then there isn't too much to be done here. Axel will keep an eye on you and he and Vexen will report to me on updates for you. I will dish out any and all reward and punishment, and reward comes once a month. I will give you as you request within reason, though large requests may demand a collection of rewards to be spent towards one item. Take for instance Vexen. He forwent the reward system for a year to get his own work space."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing complex for now. For the first while you won't be going out alone. You'll have companions to help guide at first. After that, I'll be giving you direct orders. Is this understood?" Roxas nodded. "Good, you can return to your room."

Roxas turned and left, finding the hatch after a good few times of grabbing at the wrong part of the floor. He hadn't quite realized it was this well hidden, and was a little impressed Axel found it on his first go. He opened the hatch and went down the stairs to the small room, stopping for only a moment to look at the mysterious door before walking through the more familiar one. He found his room with little issue, an empty area with only a bed with a few blankets and an empty shelf. He laid on the bed and listened to the sounds of commotion in other rooms. While it seemed Marluxia and Vexen were having a rather...heated debate in the room next to his, Roxas chose instead to shut his eyes and allow the sound of life to lull him to sleep.

* * *

a/n Three chapters in one night! WHOOP! Next chapter is when things will start to pick up. Roxas does more shit, Axel is involved, it's a party. So until next time, PEACE.


	4. Boxed Treasures

a/n I swear to god I would have started this sooner but my editor and I got distracted while talking about birds. Hatoful Boyfriends is destroying my life and it's only kind of hilarious. I bought this game for shits and giggles and all I got was tears. Someone send help.

Also send help to Roxas this child has no idea what the hell is going on. Only I know what the hell is going on and even that's kind of a stretch.

* * *

 _"Hey, it's time to get up sleepyhead. You can't just lay in bed all day!"_

 _"Wake up!"_

 _"Wak_ e up!"

"Wake up!"

Roxas's eyes flashed open, and he once again momentarily forgot where he was. He looked up into green eyes, and all the memories of the previous day came flushing back into his brain. He groaned and shut his eyes again, rolling onto his side and trying to push Axel away. The older boy was insistent though, and pulled Roxas out of his bed, eventually settling for dragging him across the floor out of his room. Once they passed the door frame, Roxas agreed to stand up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Axel said, and Roxas looked at him with the slightest hint of annoyance. "Hey, I'm not a morning person either, but I want to eat breakfast before Saix starts doling out Xemnas's orders to us. By that point we just have to leave, so we should fill up while we can." He led the blond to a room with a long table, where most people were already gathered. Marluxia and Larxene were sitting together, as usual, though the pinkette seemed more focused on brushing his own hair than drinking whatever liquid was in the cup in front of him. Vexen, Lexeaus, and Zexion were even eating at this point, likely having woken up early and already finished, and instead the tall brunette was listening to his shorter friends debate the merits of some scientific rambling in the book in front of them. Xigbar was with his two usual friends, Xaldin sitting across from them, scooping eggs off his plate and into his mouth. Axel led Roxas past the table and into the kitchen, where Saix was fixing himself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning." Axel cheered, reaching up next to the blunette and grabbing to bowls. He showed Roxas the cereals and told him to pick the one he wanted, and began fixing his own bowl, grabbing the milk when Saix was done with it. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Fine." Saix said quickly. "The boss wants you in charge of Roxas's training for today."

"Yeah I know. Can we talk about something other than work? You're so boring in the morning." Axel quipped, causing his companion to roll his eyes.

"Sorry, but some of us like keeping our duties in mind. It just happens to be more exciting than watching over coma victims." Saix scowled. With that he left the room, and Axel frowned, watching him leave. Roxas quietly poured milk in his own bowl and returned the liquid to its spot in the refrigerator.

"What's he angry about?" The blond asked hesitantly after a moment of watching Axel slide off the counter and search for spoons, accepting the one he received.

"He has a stick wedged so far up his ass that I'm pretty sure he can feel it poking his brain." Axel scowled, and Roxas couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. The redhead sighed and looked down at his food. "He's been weird the past few weeks. We used to be really close, actually. We woke up here together, and I think our lives before here involved each other in somehow, cause there's always been a bond. But...a few weeks ago he went to the boss's office, and when he came back he was just...cold. I'm amazed I was even able to convince him to spend any time keeping me company while I was watching over you."

"Were you two...?"

"Were we what?" Axel asked, before realizing. He blushed a little and laughed. "Oh, you mean together? Me and Saix? No, no of course not. I mean like kind of but no." Roxas cocked his his head, confused, and the redhead sighed. "Saix and I have had a weird relationship since pretty much forever, okay? That's enough said. Now eat up, no one likes soggy rice crispies."

* * *

"You will be taking him through the city's underground tunnels." Saix instructed. The two teenagers stood before him, Roxas feeling a bit awkward while Axel nonchalantly crossed his arms, stretching his neck. "Make sure you get him a cloak and that he knows what he's supposed to be doing."

"You got it." Axel nodded, and walked away, the blond tailing him close like a lost puppy. Roxas couldn't help but be nervous. He'd been here for not even two days, and hadn't seen a hint of the outside world. Was the outside world dangerous? And why were they going through underground tunnels? Were the streets covered with horrendous monsters and wild animals that would tear him piece from piece if he even breathed the wrong way. Okay maybe he was overreacting, but his first steps outside were still a nerve-wracking experience, with or without monsters.

Axel wrapped a black cloak over himself, somehow fitting the hood over his gravity-defying locks, and handed one to Roxas.

"Always keep your hood up." He explained as Roxas pulled his own hood up. "If we run into any weirdos, or anyone who knows the boss, we don't want them seeing our faces."

"If he's saving us than why should we worry?" The blond asked.

"Nice people can make some pretty bad enemies." Axel stated simply. "So if we're discovered to be connected, it puts not only him in danger but all of us. You don't want to put everyone in danger right? We don't know what kinds of things other people can do. It's best if they don't even see us to begin with, so honestly do your best just be a shadow in the corner of someone's eye if they happen to catch a glimpse of you at all. Fortunately the tunnels tend to stay pretty empty, so it shouldn't be too much of an issue today." With that he led the younger boy down the hall and up the stairs once again, leaving the building this time.

Roxas looked around to see a far more beautiful setting than he'd expected, based on how the others had described the world. It didn't look like shit at all. There were a few people on the streets, with relatively short orange and yellow buildings, and trolley went along a track, bringing people back and forth across the town. The town itself was surrounded by a wall, and there was a castle in the center of it.

"That's where the king lives." Axel said when he noticed Roxas staring at it. "The boss absolutely hates him. He says that the king is the reason why he lives in an abandoned building, and why all of us had to come into his care in the first place instead of living the normal lives we should have been given."

"So the king is the bad guy..." Roxas said to himself. "Everything looks pretty nice though. It seems like everyone is happy."

"Everyone has different perspectives of the world." The redhead shrugged. "However, I don't like living under the clock tower, and feeling like I have to hide at Home. So, if that's the situation we're in, then there's clearly something wrong. We walk around in the shadows of this world, scavenging from boxes and killing the aggressive animals and king's guards when they get too close, so why shouldn't we feel like the world has gone to shit if this is how we have to survive?"

"You have a fair point." Roxas said, unable to really do anything but agree with the statement. It made at least a little bit of sense. He wouldn't mind being able to hang out up here all the time, but if it would put himself and Axel in danger, then he'd have to wait until Xemnas was able to fix this. He followed Axel through the streets, watching as the other boy expertly weaved his way through ally ways, avoiding any and all people. They came upon a entrance with a set of stairs, and walked down without hesitation.

"These are the underground tunnels." Axel explained, and Roxas looked around. The area was relatively clean and well lit, with stairs to make the whole journey easier. He still couldn't place a real use for its existence, but it was pretty none the less, and held a comfortable atmosphere. It was familiar, but the blond couldn't quite figure out why. It was almost like he'd been there before. "Today, you and I are scavenging. There are boxes around the city in which people will leave belongings, and when no one is around, we go through them to find useful supplies. Also, sometimes candy and other sweets, cause who doesn't want those?"

"Isn't that stealing?" Roxas asked as he followed Axel down one of the tunnels. The redhead shrugged.

"Hey, if you're going to leave your belongings out in boxes because you're going to a restaurant and don't want to have bring it inside, you can't be surprised if something goes missing." He reasoned. "Finder's keepers, loser's weepers. If you're going to weep, then I can't help you." He led Roxas up to a box placed along the wall next to a tunnel exit. "Here's one of them." He bent down and lifted the top. "See, even more reason to take from it. It's not even locked."

"Isn't that because citizens leave their stuff in there?"

"Yeah, to get stolen." Axel snorted, sifting through the box. Roxas shrugged and bent down next to him, joining his search. After pulling out the stuff they wanted, they repeated this action three times. After getting what Axel deemed to be a satisfactory amount of items, the redhead split the items between their bags, and they left the tunnels. Neither of them really wanted to go underground yet, and as there was no real reason to go yet, they stopped inside of a mostly empty store. The only person there was the clerk, who was too interested in his newspaper to notice the two cloaked teens walk in. Axel quickly grabbed a pair of ice cream bars, strawberry for himself and sea salt for Roxas, grimacing a little when the blond gave him his request. They both left and began walking back to the building.

"Hey, who's this?" Roxas asked, looking up a missing person poster plastered on the wall. "And the person next to him. Who are they?"

"Hm? Oh. They're the king's missing son and daughter." Axel said, looking up at the poster as well. "They went missing a while ago and the king ordered that posters of them be placed all over the kingdom."

"Kingdom?"

"Yeah, we're in the capital right now, Twilight Town. There's a few other cities as well, but the kingdom isn't that big." Axel explained. Roxas nodded, but continued to look at the photograph of the girl. Something about those eyes, and the smile, all of it seemed so familiar. He almost got lost in the photo until Axel finally waved a hand in front of his face. "Come on, let's go. Your ice cream is going to melt."

"Right. Sorry." Roxas said, and the pair continued walking to the building. They went inside and walked up an extra set of stairs that led up to the top of the clock tower they lived underneath. They sat in the edge, looking out over the city. They were almost as tall as the castle. "Axel, do you think there's ever going to be a day where we can walk around without the cloaks?"

"Who knows." Axel replied, licking his ice cream. "You shouldn't ask those kinds of questions. You're just going to bum yourself out." Roxas nodded, and looked down at his ice cream, giving it a lick. Sweet and salty, just how he likes it. "How the hell can you stand that stuff?"

"You shouldn't ask those kinds of questions. You're just going to bum yourself out."

"...Touche asshole."

* * *

a/n Chapter four DONE. By the way, if you look at cutscenes, Axel does not like sea salt ice cream. HE DOESN'T. FIGHT ME. Also, I don't care what you say, I have no idea why there are just treasure chests everywhere and the only explanation I have is that people put their belongings in there and we are all just stealing. There ya go. Have a good day.


End file.
